Bit's Adventures and a New Rival in Class S
by Arc Impulse 1
Summary: The title is only temporary for now. Couldn't think of anything better. Anyway, things had been going fine until a new team showed up. Bit has a new rival! :)


Disclaimer: I forgot to put it before, so here it is! Zoids does not belong to me. Neither do the Zoid characters. However, Julie Miona and the Kaiser belong to me.

"Hey guys!" Jamie shouted after reading a message from the ZBC. "Our next battle's been decided."

"Who's it against?" Leena asked as she walked in from the hall.

"It's against the Synlas Team."

"Isn't that one of the best teams on Class S?" Brad asked.

"Yup. So far, they've only lost 3 of their 115 total battles," Jamie replied.

"Well let's add a number to that losing total!" Bit shouted as he ran out of the room to inform Liger about it.

"Why is he always like that?" Brad mused.

"Who knows?" Jaime said.

********************************

Four days later…

            "Here we are," Jamie said. "Prepare to launch!"

            "Leena here. Ready with the Gun Sniper!"

            "Launching Shadow Fox!"

"Let's go, Liger!"

            With that done, they waited for the Synlas Team. 

            "Hey, I think I see them!" Leena shouted. And she was right. The Synlas Team's Whale King lowered itself to the battlefield and launched it's three Zoids: a Lightning Saix, a Storm Sworder, and an unidentifiable Zoid that looked a lot like a dragon. It was painted a white color similar to the Liger and had bright green eyes.

            "The area within a 1 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only warriors and personnel are allowed in the area. All others must leave the area at once. Danger! Danger! The Blitz Team versus the Synlas Team. Battle Mode 0982. Ready… FIGHT!"

            "Hey guys! What's the new Zoid?" Leena asked as she fired a barrage at the Saix.

            "I don't know, but it's going down!" Bit said as he and Liger charged for it. The Zoid easily dodged the Liger and went running toward the Gun Sniper. "Leena! Watch out!" But it was too late. The Zoid had somehow managed to dodge all of Leena's shots and preformed a move similar to Strike Laser Claw to cut off the main guns from the Sniper, causing Leena's Command System to freeze.

            Else ware on the battlefield, Brad was taking on the Saix. He released the smoke screen and confused the pilot. 'What an amateur,' he thought. 'This can't be the team that's won so many matches.' He quickly preformed a Strike Laser Claw attack to finish the Saix.

            "Hey Brad!" Bit called over the comm. line.

            "Yeah?"

            "I need you to keep the Storm Sworder busy for me."

            "Fine."

            "Thanks." Then, turning to the other Zoid, he said "Now for you." He rushed the Zoid, but again it was able to dodge.

            "You'll never beat me that way, boy," the pilot, a young woman, said.

            "Who are you!?" Bit shouted. 

            "I am the pilot of the Kaiser. My name is Julie Miona. And like I said before, you'll never beat me that way," she said as she struck out at Liger with the massive claws on the Kaiser's front legs.

            "Oh yeah! Well I'll show you! Let's go Liger! Strike Laser Claw!" The Kaiser again knocked the Liger back, but this time Bit managed to hit it with Liger's gun.

            "Is that the best an Ultimate X can do?" she asked. "That didn't even faze me or Kaiser."

            "How did you know Liger was an Ultimate X!?"

            "It's very simple. You see, just like your Liger, my Kaiser is an Ultimate X also. He knew Liger was an X the first time he saw you."

            Back at the Hovercargo

            "Hey Doc! Did you here that!" Jamie shouted.

            "I heard it very well. That team has an Ultimate X. That's why they've been able to win so many battles." Toros mused. "This might be a problem."

            Back to the battle

            "I don't care if you have an X or not!" Bit shouted and Liger roared to express the point. "I'll beat you anyway!"

            "That's the kind of attitude that will make you lose. Let's go Kaiser!" Kaiser roared and lunged quickly at Liger. Before he could dodge, the Kaiser had cut a deep gash in his side. 

            "Can you move, buddy?" Bit asked. Liger roared the response and Bit said, "The let's beat this wannabe!" They charged again but were knocked back.

            "Kaiser! Let's beat them! Strike Iron Wing!" Kaiser jumped at them and using one of its huge wings, tried to cut off one the Liger's legs. Liger dodged, but still was cut badly on the front left leg. "Now let's finish this."

            Before she could move, Brad ran up and fired the Vulcan gun. "Ha! Do you think a fox could beat a dragon? Kaiser! Finish him! Dragon Wave!" Using a cannon in its mouth, it blasted away the Shadow Fox. 

            "Brad! Are you ok?" Bit called.

            "What do you think!? My command system's frozen. But I took care of the Storm Sworder."

            "Thanks." 

            "Can you beat me, Bit Cloud?" Julie asked. "Can you beat me and Kaiser? We are much stronger than Vega and the Berserk Fury. Can you beat us?"

            "Will you shut up!?" Firing Liger's gun, he managed to hit Kaiser, but it wasn't enough.

            "You are not strong enough yet. But you may be someday."      

            "Will you stop your jabbering!? Strike Laser Claw!"      

            Again Kaiser dodged, and Julie said, "This is the end of the battle! Dragon Wave!"

            Before Liger could dodge the beam hit him and caused his system to freeze.

            "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… the Synlas Team!" the judge shouted.

            "See you later Bit Cloud," Julie said as she and Kaiser turned to leave.

            "I'll make you pay someday, Julie Miona!" Bit shouted, enraged.

            "You won't until you are stronger."


End file.
